


All Aligned

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Garth finally got back, nearly at midnight, Adam was helping Samandriel figure out the infinite mystery that was buttons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I need an Intervention.

When Garth finally got back, nearly at midnight, Adam was helping Samandriel figure out the infinite mystery that was buttons.

"Can't Alfie help you with this?" Adam asked, lining up the edges of a blue dress shirt and starting to button it.

Samandriel tilted his head to watch, like the process of getting dressed was fascinating, "He seems to derive amusement from my struggles."

"Sadistic brat."

"I've stopped being surprised at it."

Garth chose that moment to push his way in the door, "Oh hey, you're both awake! That's awesome." There was a duffel slung over one shoulder, a six pack in one hand, and a pizza in the other. Neither Adam nor Samandriel made a move to help him, something they would both attribute to Alfie being a bad influence, if asked later.

Fortunately, their input wasn't needed, since Garth could just go on totally independent of outside influence.

"Sorry about earlier. That idjit decided to piss off an entire convent of witches, I had to go make sure they didn't sacrifice him. Witches be crazy man."

Samandriel opened his mouth, presumably to ask, but Adam shook his head. He didn't want to know.

Instead he wandered over to the pizza box an swiped a slice while Garth was chattering on about something or other (he was pretty easy to tune out once one learned the art of it). Fortunately, it was just plain cheese, which was good because Adam wasn't sure he'd ever be able to eat meat again.

Dinner wasn't really awkward because Garth was more than capable of filling silence on his own and Adam was fairly distracted watching Samandriel exam the slice of pizza in front of him like it was an alien artifact before taking a careful, experimental bite, most likely at Alfie's insistence.

But it slowly became clear that Garth wasn't actually expecting either of them to interact with him. He'd pause, like he was expecting a response, but then a split second later start off on another tangent.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Samandriel, who gave him a slight nod. Apparently he'd noticed too.

Garth was making for the shower, covered as he was in dust and blood of questionable origin, when he gave them something else to worry about, "- and I called Sam and Dean on my way back, they'll be here in the morning." He did not at all notice the way Adam froze and nearly shattered his bottle of beer when his grip tightened, "They should be able to help."

There were a lot of ways Adam wanted to react to that, not the least of which was to whip the bottle he held at the wall just for the satisfaction of watching it break, or to demand _what exactly_ his half brothers were supposed to be helping with.

Instead, he just nodded like he was paying attention, waited for Garth to disappear into the bathroom, listened for the shower to turn on, counted to ten, and wedged a chair under the doorknob.

To Samandriel's confused stare, he just said, "I shouldn't be near my brothers right now. None of us need that, trust me."

"I do." The angel responded instantly, then hesitated slightly, "What is your plan?"

For a second, Adam had to think on that. He eventually decided to stick with his earlier pattern of just doing whatever the hell came to mind first, "Go home. See if my house is still there. Settle what I need to. I had friends. Maybe I'll see them too. I don't know."

Samandriel nodded and came over, looking a bit ridiculous in a pale blue dress shirt and black pants (Adam had found them in the back of Garth's closet, slightly dusty with the tags still on, and figured he wouldn't miss them) and ratty black tennis shoes from Alfie's days working food service. "We should probably go quickly, then."

Adam felt a little guilt over swiping Garth's keys and wallet, which was alleviated when he saw that the car he was forced to drive was a junker of the highest capacity (he may had not liked his dad, but he _loved_ the Impala and having to drive this thing after learning in such a beauty was just cruel and unusual punishment) and the wallet was stuffed with credit cards under fake names.

It didn't even occur to him until they were pulling out onto a dusty road that he'd just assumed that Samandriel would stay with him and the angel had done exactly that, when he really had no reason to.

He would have asked about it then, but Samandriel had developed an apparent fascination with the radio of all things and he just didn't have the heart to take it away from him.

"Everything about humanity is so different than we were led to believe," he said in wonder, "I've never heard music like this."

The angel had stumbled onto a classic rock station. Adam rolled his eyes heavenward and thought very loudly that if he wanted a soundtrack to his life, it could at least be one that didn't run in the family.

About fifty miles later, he realized he had no idea where he was or in which direction he was heading.

He wasn't overly torn up by the realization.


End file.
